Untrustworthy Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch borrows Suzaku's car, but Lloyd steals it.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

After school was over Lelouch Lamperouge ran up to Suzaku Kururugi and asked, "Can I borrow your car?"

Suzaku said, "No."

Lelouch asked, "Why not bro?"

Suzaku said, "Even though you're my best friend you're the least trustworthy person I know. You've broken dozens of cars over the years."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. I only need the car for one night. I have a date with Shirley tonight. I'll only use it for a few hours."

Suzaku sighed and said, "You can borrow it. Bring it back unbroken."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want me to fill up the car with gasoline?"

Suzaku said, "I would, but I know that you would accidentally set the car on fire."

Lelouch proudly said, "I've become more mature over the years. I'm like the most dignified person ever." Suzaku handed the car keys to Lelouch. Lelouch ran to Suzaku's car and started driving it.

After driving Suzaku's car for a few minutes Lelouch parked the car in front of a rest stop. Lelouch noticed that there weren't any parking spaces left so he said, "I need a really good place to park Suzaku's car." Lelouch drove Suzaku's car into a garbage bin. Lelouch said, "I think that the garbage bin is a great parking space." Lelouch danced to the restroom.

Lloyd Asplund walked to the garbage bin and said, "I wonder if there's any pudding in here." Lloyd started digging around the garbage bin and found Suzaku's car. Lloyd said, "It seems odd that someone would throw away a nice car. It seems like it's free since it's in the garbage bin." Lloyd had some people take Suzaku's car out of the garbage bin. Lloyd started taking pictures of the car.

Lelouch got out of the restroom and saw that Lloyd was in the car. Lelouch angrily asked, "What are you doing with the car Earl of Pudding?"

Lloyd said, "It was in the garbage bin so I get to keep it."

Lelouch replied, "You can't have that car."

Lloyd asked, "Why not dude?"

Lelouch said, "It's a car that I was borrowing."

Lloyd asked, "Then why did you throw it away?"

Lelouch said, "I didn't throw it away. There were no parking spots left so I parked it in the garbage bin."

Lloyd giggled and replied, "You're a fool for thinking that a garbage bin was a great hiding spot." Lloyd drove away.

Lelouch got out his cell phone and called the police. A police officer asked, "How can I help you?"

Lelouch said, "I need you to rescue a car that got stolen."

The police officer asked, "How did the car get stolen?"

Lelouch said, "I parked the car into a garbage bin. A scientist who eats like five gallons of pudding a day stole the car."

The police officer replied, "If you threw the car into the garbage bin the blame for this problem goes to you. I'm not going to help you."

Lelouch called Shirley Fenette and said, "I need you to meet me at the rest stop."

Shirley replied, "Okay Lulu." Shirley drove to where Lelouch was.

Lelouch said, "Thank goodness you came. The Earl of Pudding got me into trouble again."

Shirley asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "He stole the car that I borrowed from Suzaku."

Shirley replied, "We better call the police."

Lelouch said, "I did that, but the police refused to do that."

Shirley asked, "How will we find him?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I have a really good plan." Lelouch called Lloyd and asked, "Where are you?"

Lloyd said, "The pudding restaurant. Don't come here and try to get the car back."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to go there and take the car. Since I have Shirley to give me a ride there I'll be there soon."

Lloyd responded, "I'm going to drive to a far away place so you can't find me." Lloyd did an evil laugh.

Lelouch said, "It seems like finding Lloyd might be hard."

Shirley asked, "Where should we look for him?"

Lelouch said, "When I chase after him he usually hides in his laboratory."

Shirley replied, "That doesn't seem like a very good hiding spot."

Lelouch said, "Lloyd's a brilliant scientist, but he's pretty dumb. If we get the car back soon enough I have enough time to meet up with Shirley and go on a date with her."

Shirley replied, "Um, I'm Shirley."

Lelouch said, "I often forgot who people are, but you're unforgettable." Lelouch and Shirley went into Shirley's car. They drove to Lloyd's laboratory.

Shirley nervously said, "We got a problem Lulu."

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Shirley said, "There's no parking spaces left."

Lelouch got a sentimental look on his face while saying, "I believe that using the garbage bin as a parking spot deserves to be tried again. Even though it didn't work last time there's a part of my heart that doesn't want to give up on it. I feel that the garbage bin and I have a bond that ironically can't be thrown away."

Shirley replied, "No offense Lulu, but I think that your obsession with garbage bins is a little eccentric."

Lelouch said, "Garbage bins are super hip girlfriend. I often shop for used stuff at the garbage bin. I've found lots of expired food, ripped up stuffed animals, the broken remains of my furniture, and tons of paper towels. That stuff means a lot to me." Lelouch paused and said, "I'm sorry. I have a lot of emotions going on when I talk about garbage bins."

Lloyd laughed at Lelouch and said, "You truly are the prince of losers."

Lelouch replied, "I'm actually the prince of coolness."

Lloyd said, "You're the least cool person that I've ever met. You should be thrown away." Lloyd burst into laughter.

Shirley replied, "Stop being a bully. Lelouch is super eccentric and makes a lot of questionable choices, but he's the most charming, handsome, and cool person that I've ever met. Also you need to return Suzaku's car."

Lloyd asked, "The car I stole belongs to Suzaku?"

Shirley said, "Yes."

Lelouch said, "Since you're Suzaku's boss you'll get into trouble if you don't return his car to him."

Lloyd smiled while saying, "You're totally wrong about that. Since I'm his boss I'll threaten to give him a pay cut if he doesn't let me keep his car."

Suzaku walked by and said, "Give me the car keys Lloyd."

Lloyd replied, "I'm not going to let you have them. I'll give you a pay cut if you keep bothering me about this car stuff."

Lelouch grabbed Lloyd and punched him to the ground. The car keys fell out of Lloyd's hands and landed on the ground. Shirley handed the car keys to Suzaku.

Suzaku walked up to Lloyd and said, "If you don't let me keep my own car I'm going to quit."

Lloyd sighed and replied, "Okay. I'll let you have it."

Suzaku handed the car keys to Lelouch and said, "I'm sure you want to borrow my car so you can go on your date."

Lelouch handed the keys back to Suzaku and replied, "I don't deserve to borrow them. I messed up by parking your car in a garbage bin."

Lelouch walked up to Shirley and said, "If you wanna dump me I understand."

Shirley asked, "Why would I ever want to dump you? There's nothing that brings more happiness to my heart than my time with you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm really charming."

Shirley replied, "Lets go on our date. We'll use my car."

Lelouch jokingly said, "I can drive if you want, but I shouldn't be the one who finds a parking spot."

Shirley replied, "The restaurant that we're going to has lots of parking spaces so I think that we'll be okay."

Lelouch and Shirley went to the restaurant. Lelouch looked at the garbage bin and said, "I'm sorry that my attempt at using you as a parking spot didn't work out. You're one of the most useful things in my life, but you don't work as a parking spot for cars." Lelouch paused and said, "I wonder if I could park a different type of vehicle in there."

The next day Lelouch walked up to Rivalz and asked, "Can I use your motorcycle?"

Rivalz said, "Okay Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks bro." Lelouch parked the motorcycle in the garbage bin.


End file.
